


Warmth

by ShipperificWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 3 sentence ficathon: Any, Any, I was yours one brief night long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

She had graced Castiel's body that night, her skin as pale as the light of the moon reflecting on the window had her breathless for a while.  
She had then took a breath and started kissing those pale legs slowly, her mouth travelled the sweetest spots of Castiel body, their soft moans entangled and made an unique sound that filled their room.  
They had loved each other the rest of the night, their bodies joined, their arms surrounding one another. That night might have ended, but Dean would never let go of it even when lying on Cas' arms.


End file.
